


Homestar Revenge

by illusion_flight



Category: the GazettE
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-04
Updated: 2012-01-04
Packaged: 2017-10-28 22:07:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/312665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/illusion_flight/pseuds/illusion_flight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When the concept of Secret Santa is threatened, Ruki decides to act. Little does he know what miracles one home planetarium can do for the quality of your Christmas.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Homestar Revenge

**Author's Note:**

> Rating: NC- 17
> 
> Collaboration with sashjun.  
> Originally written on December 5th, 2010.

That day some spiritual balance of the universe must have been disrupted because their bicker wouldn’t stop.

Aoi was to blame. No matter what, “Secret Santa” was always supposed to be secret (although, when the couple was doing it, you could hardly say you _didn’t_ know who was the giver). Ruki’s reasoning (“because it’s about the surprise”) was not persuasive enough for once; he failed and lost to Aoi’s pleadings, not being able to listen to his whines anymore. Thus Ruki broke the rules for this one time. He agreed on Aoi’s idea of buying the presents for each other together.

And so, on a clear and bright December day, the two of them went shopping for the gifts.

“Ruki, you can choose whatever you want. I will get it for you.” Aoi had honey around his mouth; he had it all thought through.

“Yes, darling, sure, darling.” Ruki just turned up his nose at Aoi’s proposal. The irony in Ruki’s voice was so piercing that he was actually afraid for a second (but really only for one) that he might have inflicted some physical pain on Aoi. Ruki knew his boyfriend too well; where Aoi’s creativity started (in their band) and where it ended (when buying presents)—closely followed by his patience.

Ruki would have preferred if Aoi tried a bit, like the last year (a fancy cigarette case) and the year before the last (a lighter) and the one before that (he got cigarettes, ok, scratch that one). Ruki liked to be surprised. What he actually liked more though was Aoi’s nervous face (endearing was the real word) when Ruki was taking the wrapping off the present. Priceless, beyond anything, that was what his expression was. For that face, well, for that face Ruki would have done anything.

And so to deny him _this_ pleasure was something that, indeed, would upset the world order for the following few days.

 

What Aoi didn’t anticipate was Ruki taking action, planning revenge. Four hours and around fifteen shops all around Shibuya, Ginza and Shinjuku later, Aoi’s face started turning nervous (not the endearing type) and the sky was turning dark blue. They had bought nothing. Aoi was slowly realizing what he had brought about. On the other hand, Ruki was beaming. As if their squabbling over all of the potential presents made him happy.

 

The truth was that even though Ruki liked shopping, he was bored. He decided it was time to end the game and buy the first thing he’d set his eyes upon. Once they were in Akihabara, he turned around the first corner and headed towards the first store with electronics.

“Come,” Ruki said, grabbed Aoi by his jacket sleeve and pulled him inside the shop. The glass was full, Ruki hadn’t yet bought anything for Aoi either, and water started overflowing. Ruki pointed to the furthest corner of the vast ground floor.

“I’m getting you that,” he proclaimed, and before Aoi could have raised any objections, he added, “I didn’t say anything about you choosing. I myself haven’t seen anything likable yet. We can get it another day.” There was a smug smirk on Ruki’s lips.

As they reached the object Ruki selected, Aoi couldn’t believe his eyes.

“Well, I think this will be perfect,” Ruki continued, “This thing will enhance your bathing time experience. It might even contribute to the quality of band’s production, since you always feel the most creative in the bathtub, right? We will kill two flies with one blow.”

While he stood with his back to Aoi, Ruki listed all the positives; he could not see a vein pulsing on the other man’s forehead.

They were standing in front of the newest Japanese craze called _Homestar Aqua_. Neither of them had an idea what Ohira Takayuki, its designer, was thinking when he produced such an object, but the sure thing was that this optical planetarium for one’s bathing pleasure had The Milky Way, 10 000 stars, included and was, of course, waterproof. Who wouldn’t buy that, right?

“Ruki, you can’t be serious,” Aoi stated, but it was far too obvious that such a feeble protest would have no effect.

“Why, yes, of course I am.”

So Aoi tried to play his last card. “But this has a summer sky. Look! They don’t have winter edition. Doesn’t feel Christmassy at all,” he hummed, trying to appear as serious and persuasive as usual.

“I think this is as good as the next best thing, Aoi.”

“I cannot agree. Summer sky is different.”

“I don’t believe it is the difference you could recognize, Aoi. Besides a bit of summer breeze in the winter freeze is always welcome,” Ruki recited like the perfect commercial protagonist. It even rhymed, and he was proud of that.

“That is not true. And I can so tell the difference.” Aoi didn’t know whether to whine or be determined.

Soon they would have started being too formal with each other as they always did when arguing, but the weird looks the other customers were giving them silenced them successfully. Now the only thing left for Aoi was to prove himself at home. Ruki marched down the aisle to the cashier, his hands full and face victorious.

 

Aoi never read any instructions. He always adhered to “try everything by yourself first” rule. So of course he was sitting on the edge of the high bathing tub, ready to prove himself and his knowledge of the starry sky, while Ruki was reading the manual through and through. He was inwardly very pleased with himself. This was indeed the perfect way to get back at Aoi—buying him a summer sky. In the winter. He smirked and put the box on the floor.

“This has to be authentic,” Ruki announced. “So you better get on with it and fill in the bath. You are getting in.”

Aoi had almost fallen into the bathtub, seeing the mischief in Ruki’s eyes as he stood up, hands crossed on his chest and eyeing the other. Ruki was really enjoying himself.

“That is so unnecessary,” Aoi whined. “I did my hair this morning and it is too good to be spoiled by the humid bath.”

Ruki only pursed his lips and went to turn on the water. “I can help you with the undressing,” he added, but when Aoi seemed like he would like to protest again, Ruki just pushed him into the filling bath without preamble. Aoi screeched like the diva he was on stage sometimes, and Ruki smiled even wider. When Aoi finally sat up properly, still frowning and sputtering, Ruki was undressing himself.

“I think I want see this up close.”

Ruki saw Aoi sulking, but that was okay because the manual said it had to be dark in the bathroom. Ruki would not see much of Aoi’s squirming face in a second. Just the pretty sky.

“I am turning the lights off,” Ruki announced, “so you better hurry up with the clothes and start concentrating.”

Aoi sighed in exasperation (and exaggeration) and stripped quickly. Ruki turned that damn (evil, evil and super useful) thing on, hit the lights and stumbled to the bath.

“Oh this is actually kind of pretty,” he said, a little breathless, when he squished into the bath opposite to Aoi and looked up.

“I’m going to puke from all the romance of this moment.” Aoi said, unimpressed, and kicked Ruki’s leg. Ruki slid completely under the water in surprise. When he emerged, he heard nothing but the light humming Aoi was eluding as if concentrating profusely.

 

Aoi really had no clue about what he was seeing, but he figured that he could tease Ruki a bit because, by getting into the bath with him, Ruki gave up his biggest advantage of checking his answers online. So he could probably swing it. Spout about stars visible only in certain seasons or something.

Of course it worked, judging by the slight waves that were suddenly present in the bath and Ruki’s slightly unnerved mumbling. Only then all turned upside down, and Ruki was pouncing him, digging his nails into Aoi’s thighs, pulling at his hair and kissing him.

Aoi wasn’t stupid. He knew this was a distraction technique, a way to turn his attention away from the stars that were blinking all around them, and, oh my, this was fucking creepy. They were like two teenagers making out in a big bath, swooned by the scenery and shit. Only Ruki’s tongue was much better at this than any teenager could have managed, swiping against Aoi’s lips, sliding against his tongue, dwelling deeper. And, oh god, Ruki was now sucking at his tongue and scraping his nails higher up his leg, the warm water stinging, and, fuck, Aoi was trembling and slipping and then they were under the freaking water again and coughing and gulping tons of it down and flopping around, all stupidly entangled, trying to emerge and not to drawn because of stupid _Homestar Aqua_. In that moment, they really were some stars.

 

Ruki thought his plan went well. Kind of. Minus the bruise on his hip and a very unimpressed but hard Aoi underneath him, still trying to swipe his wet hair off his face and still sizzling the hot water. He flipped them around so that he had Aoi in his lap, leaning against Ruki’s chest with his back, and looked up.

“They all look the same to me. White and unrealistic,” he whispered into Aoi’s ear, inwardly grinning in relief because what if Aoi really knew something about the stars (other than those that were rockers). Ruki bit Aoi’s earlobe and run his hand up Aoi’s cock. “Still looking for the differences?” Ruki was really proud he did not giggle. Because he really wanted to.

Aoi just flailed in Ruki’s arms, clearly torn between being a stubborn bitch and fighting him on this one, and finally letting go and letting Ruki do what he certainly knew how to. Ruki decided to solve the dilemma by rubbing his thumb across the head of Aoi’s cock and biting his shoulder. Aoi moaned and slumped against Ruki, and Ruki knew he had his eyes clenched closed and had no more desire to figure out the starry sky.

Now there were only two logistic problems to solve. How to reach the waterproof lube that Ruki has wisely (and conveniently) positioned near the bathtub and how to position them so that they wouldn’t drawn in this damn thing while fucking. That might be embarrassing (though Ruki was sure very appropriate) death for a rockstar. He had never regretted more not buying the bath mat he saw the other day.

At the end, he figured it would be best if they got out. Oh he liked that; he saw a porn like that too.

“Up,” he muttered and stopped stroking Aoi, who dug his nail into Ruki’s thigh in return. Bitch. Now really.

Ruki managed to push Aoi off him, get up and drag a reluctant Aoi muttering about Ruki being a manipulative freak who didn’t know how to lose out of the bath, grabbing the lube on the way. He then shut Aoi up with his tongue once more, biting his lip (that’s what he got for scratching like a cat) and then kissing him until the other was clinging to him again, pushing against him—their cocks rubbing together—and pulling him closer. Now Ruki wasn’t immune either, and he moaned at that, grabbing Aoi’s ass and bringing him flush against him as he ground into him. He was starting to wonder if there was this many stars around them just a minute ago. Then he remembered those porn stars and what he wanted, and he let go of Aoi’s ass and mouth, sliding his tongue across Aoi’s jaw, around his nipple, and his hands slid across his sides before turning him around.

“Oh come on,” Aoi protested but shut up as he was bent forward and barely managed to catch himself with one hand in the bath and the other braced against the wall on the other side of it.

“I am kind of sorry there isn’t enough light now,” Ruki just observed, massaging Aoi’s bottom before spreading his legs with his knee a little more and running his fingers around his balls and all the way to his rim.

Aoi shivered at that, and Ruki gripped his hip a little tighter. He did not want to push Aoi back into the bath again. Hot water was turning cold on Ruki’s skin now they were out, making him want to move things further even more. Ruki was also painfully hard, so he only leaned over Aoi, kissed his vertebra and pushed two lube fingers into him. Aoi’s breathing soon became shallow, and when Ruki’s nails (he could scratch too) caught inside of him, he cursed. But from then on, Aoi kept pushing back, showing Ruki where exactly to touch, and soon he was writhing, and Ruki was brushing and pressing against all the right places.

“Would you get on with it before I, agh, end up, fuck, head first, ugh, in the bath again?” Aoi spat out, pushing particularly hard against Ruki, and Ruki decided it was enough. He was sure that the stars were long forgotten, so he pulled his fingers away and stroked himself a little with a bit more lube. He placed both of his hands on Aoi’s hips, and fuck this was so much better than porn or fantasies, and he was pushing in, slowly at first but loosing the patience eventually and thrusting harshly until he was deep inside Aoi.

The starts swirling around them were joined by their moans and gasps echoing and somehow swirling too all around the bathroom. Ruki wondered briefly if the stars he was seeing were because of that Aqua thing or because of the way Aoi was so tight and hot and perfect around him. He himself felt warm and slightly sweaty again, and the bathroom was full of sex and steam from the bath, and Aoi was moving against him asking for more and harder. Soon Ruki’s hips were snapping with no inhibition, and his mind was too fuzzy to act upon Aoi’s pleas to fucking touch him too. Ruki was moving on instinct until he was sure he saw winter and summer stars all blend into one huge whirl of white pleasure. He came, one last strong thrust and then shudder of orgasm running through him.

Aoi was whining and groaning and shaking underneath him, barely holding up, and Ruki realized he really should do something. He pulled away the moment he thought he could move again, turning Aoi around and kissing him before pushing him to sit on the edge of the bath again. He swiped his wet or sweaty or just really damp and really not that great hair out of his eyes and kissed the corner of his mouth. Aoi almost bit his tongue off when Ruki tried to lick his bottom lip, so he got the hint. He laughed a little at the other’s desperation and wrapped one hand around his erection. Aoi swayed dangerously and moaned loudly. Ruki thought better and wrapped the other hand around Aoi’s waist to prevent him from falling backwards. It took only a few fast strokes, a quick fumbling with Aoi’s balls and a twist of Ruki’s wrist, and Aoi was coming too, shuddering and clinging again, not kissing at all, just moaning into Ruki’s mouth.

Of course they somehow ended back in the bath, but the water was almost cold by then, and they felt like they needed to change it anyway, so there was more complaining and more sputtering and a quick shower and

“See, I told you that you could not tell the difference,”

and,

“Of course I could, but you were so afraid of losing you had to distract me,”

and,

“Oh shut up, you were moaning so loud neighbours heard you. You liked it too,”

and,

“At least I did not sound like a girl.”

All in all, that Christmas shopping ended in disaster, and Aoi never wanted to go again. So Ruki had no clue what he was getting for Christmas after all. Yet that nervous (and really endearing) look wasn’t in place on Aoi’s face when they unwrapped Christmas present. Instead, there was a content smirk and a barely suppressed laugh, and maybe Ruki should have been worried.

 

Ruki had no clue what to think about the new shiny bath mat that was in place in his bathroom now, on the shelve next to Aoi’s _Homestar Aqua_. Only that it did not go well with his bathroom tiles at all. He sincerely hoped it at least served the purpose well. Aoi riding him in the bath as the water splashes all around them and Ruki watches the summer stars above them sounded like a good idea.


End file.
